


''I think I just ripped my pants''

by theconsultingstrangevidder



Series: The Tumblr Stories [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Except for Molly's costume, F/M, Loosely inspired by ''Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries'', Molly is a DI, Set in the 1920's, Sherlock is hella rich and smitten, That is heavily inspired by ''Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries''
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/pseuds/theconsultingstrangevidder
Summary: The consulting detective Sherlock Holmes complains about his ripped pants. DI Molly Hooper is not amused.





	''I think I just ripped my pants''

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squidy3254](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidy3254/gifts).



> This prompt got send to me at tumblr by @dlrconlicense. So this is gifted to her. And I also want to thank @lastoftheconsultingwizards for her amazing suggestions and corrections She's an awesome beta. Everything you may find wrong in the story is all my fault.

‘‘I think I just ripped my pants.’‘

Detective Inspector Molly Hooper released a deep sigh and counted to ten with her eyes closed for a few seconds and she congratulated herself for doing it. If she hadn’t, the tall, dark and brooding man beside her would get punched. Very hard.

Three months had passed since she first met Sherlock Holmes, the greatest pain in her arse, during a murder investigation when she had first been transferred in London. It was her first case after the transfer and the move and she was determined to prove to her disapproving and mocking peers just how great she was in her job. After all, she was one of the very few women in police and it was 1926. She did have a lot to prove and endure, just like all the other women in her current position.

A businessman found dead on his bathroom floor. And there came Sherlock Holmes. Tall, dark-haired, very wealthy, educated, annoyingly handsome. She had found him snooping around at the bathroom since he apparently knew the victim and his family. He tried to distract her with flirting but she managed to send him away, although it didn’t last for long. And truth be told he was very helpful in solving that case. So helpful that he decided to become a consulting detective. And he basically forced his presence and help in her cases.

Not that she could complain really. With both their brains and intelligence they solved murder cases much faster than the entire SY together. And she guessed they had formed a friendship. She was the only person that he listened to considering his recklessness. At least most of the time. And he was the only person she trusted with her life. But that didn’t stop him from becoming annoying, especially when he was feeling bored. And her struggling not to punch him in several occasions.

Like today. They were at his older brother’s Mycroft costume birthday party. It would be an ordinary day and occasion of course if it wasn’t for the murder victim found in his swimming pool two days ago. He had immediately called for Molly and Sherlock to investigate the death of his maid and Molly, being as fond as she was to the man, she couldn’t deny him.

So there they were now, her in a Cleopatra costume ( that had made Sherlock’s jaw drop ) and he dressed as a mafia boss, on their knees on the grass behind a bush, watching every move of their main murder suspect.

‘‘Did you hear what I just said?’’ he said again. ‘‘I think I…’’

‘‘You ripped your pants. Yes, I heard you the first time,’‘ she answered impatiently.

‘‘And you have nothing to say or comment? Do you have any idea how much these clothes cost?’‘

Molly released a deep exhale. ‘’You have my sympathies, Sherlock. Meanwhile, I have scratches on my belly and my arms from the bush because you just had to bring me this specific costume that leaves very little to the imagination,’’ she said and turned to glare at him. ‘’Are you sure that you want to compare our problems right now?’’

Sherlock sniffed. ‘’Point taken Hooper,’’ he answered and turned his attention to their suspect. Molly shook her head and turned her eyes to their suspect too.

They stayed there in silence, only with the sounds of a Charleston and people laughing coming from the house filling the air, until their person of interest made the move they had been waiting for all night. As soon as they saw him trying to bury the murder weapon they jumped and run to him, Molly’s gun already in her hands.

‘‘Put your weapon on the ground and your hands in the air,’‘ she shouted with her pistol aimed at his head. Their murderer did as he was told and that was when Molly’s constable, John Watson appeared from another bush, along with Sherlock’s most trusted and valued friend and assistant Mary Morstan.

John put the man in handcuffs while informing him for his rights and soon he dragged him up and in the police car that was waiting outside the gates, Mary following them while throwing a cheeky smile to Sherlock that was standing behind her.

As soon as the three of them had walked away Molly put down her pistol and turned to look at Sherlock, only to find him staring at her with awe. She frowned.

‘‘What?’’

‘‘Where on earth had you hide that pistol?’’ he asked.

Molly laughed. ‘’You don’t wanna know.’’

‘‘I beg to differ,’‘ he said with a smirk and got closer to her, noticing that she indeed had several scratches in her belly and arms from the branches. He flinched.

‘‘I’m sorry about your scratches. I think my mother has a cream that can help them heal faster.’’

‘‘Oh that’s alright,’’ said Molly looking down at her arms. ‘‘I’m used to them. They go with the job I chose,’’ she smiled at him.

‘‘Well the offer still stands, if you want it. And please allow me to say this…’’ he paused and cleared his throat ‘‘You do look breathtaking in that costume,’’ he finished looking her in the eyes.

‘‘Thank you,’’ said Molly feeling her cheeks heat up.

‘‘Although to be completely honest, you look breathtaking no matter what you’re wearing.’’

Molly turned her eyes to the ground and bit her lip, making Sherlock’s breath hitch in the sight.

‘‘Well…’’ she started. ‘‘You are not so bad yourself.’’

Sherlock smiled and stepped closer to her, reaching for her free hand, holding it in both of his.

‘‘Molly… would you do me the honor of dancing only with me tonight?’’

‘‘That’s a lovely offer Sherlock but I’m afraid I have to go to the station to take the official confession from our murderer and I have to the paperwork too.’’

‘‘Watson can do both those things, he’s not a complete idiot despite his appearance.’’

Molly giggled. ‘’I know he’s not. I’m his boss remember? And as his boss, I have to be a good example for him. After all, all my coworkers are going to use this as just another example of me not being good enough to be a DI. I won’t give them that opportunity.’’

Sherlock nodded. “I guess you are right. But please remember that all of your coworkers are nothing more than useless, jealous wankers that do not deserve to have the privilege to call you their peer.’’ he sniffed. “But anyway… since you can’t stay for a dance tonight, can I come with you? I will help you with the paperwork too if I have to.’’

‘‘Why are you so good to me tonight? Should I be worried?” teased Molly.

‘‘Well according to Mary, I’m completely bonkers for you and I believe she’s absolutely right. So I just want to spend as much more time with you as I can. Is… is that so bad?’’

‘‘You… You have feelings for me?’‘ she asked. Sherlock nodded again. ‘‘But… Why?’‘

‘‘Wh… Is that even a question?’’ he asked looking deeply offended, “Because you’re brilliant and kind and patient and hardworking and so, so beautiful. I have never met anyone in my life quite as like you Molly Hooper.’’

Molly felt her eyes welling up and she blinked. “Sherlock I… I don’t know what to say.’’

‘‘Just… Just say that you will think about it, alright? About us I mean. About us being more than just friends and partners in fighting crime. I won’t do anything that you don’t want. I’ll be everything you want me to be, as you want me to be in your life. But just think about it.” he said and kissed the back of her hand before releasing it and stepping away, turning towards the house.

Molly couldn’t help but stop him. “Sherlock please wait,’’ she called after him, making him turn around to her again. “I… I don’t need to think about it,’’ she said.

‘‘Oh…” he muttered looking disappointed. Molly rushed to continue.

‘‘I don’t need to think about it because the truth is… I’m quite bonkers for you too.”

‘‘Oh…” said Sherlock again, this time looking surprised. ‘‘Really?” he asked with a hesitant smile.

‘‘Yes, really. When you’re not annoying me of course.”

‘‘Of course,” he agreed teasingly.

They stood there for a few minutes smiling at each other until Sherlock moved closer to her again, lifting his hands to her cheeks.

‘‘I would very much like to kiss you now if you don’t mind,” he said.

‘‘I would mind if you didn’t kiss me,’‘ answered Molly.

Sherlock’s smile could light up the entire London with its brightness and Molly couldn’t resist smiling back at him. He slowly lowered his head, his eyes focused on her lips. Molly decided to meet him in the middle and soon, their lips touched. It was chaste and tender at first, quickly turning to passionate and slow. They kissed long enough to be forced to stop for some needed oxygen. They looked at each other again and started laughing, embracing each other strongly.

A new adventure had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it. Please, tell me what you think.


End file.
